True assassins never die!/Chapters
This is a summary of each chapter of True assassins never die!, along with links to the full text of each chapter. Chapter 1 After Alex died at the end of The Assassin's Diaries, he wakes up in bed with Derek, as if everything had been a dream. However, he realizes all his other lovers are missing, and Derek has forgotten about them, deducing the space-time continuum had been altered after his death. Having nothing left to do now that the templars are gone, Alex and Derek decide to get married in New York. However, as they enter a church in ruins, they meet the Shadowhunters: Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle. The latter is immediately singled out as a bitch, while Alex is immediately attracted to Alec. It seems reciprocal, but when the Shadowhunters discover that Derek is a werewolf, a "Downworlder", they are shocked. Chapter 2 Isabelle wants to kill Alex and Derek, but the others stop her and she leaves, feeling that everyone is jealous of her beauty. This prompts Jace to offer Alex to take her place, as they have an enemy to fight: the evil Shadowhunter Hodge. Alex agrees to this, after deciding he would not marry Derek. Meanwhile, Isabelle joins Hodge. Together, they summon the dead Templars, as they have become demons in Hell. The first to show up is Tigeranne. Chapter 3 The Shadowhunters, Alex and Derek train to fight against demons when it turns out Clary is pregnant after having sex for the first time the night before. This makes Alec furious, but is also a bad omen, as the baby being born from "evil premarital hetero sex" will be a demon baby. Alex decides to call for backup, and Bella magically appears to kill the baby when it's born. However, Hodge, Isabelle, Tigeranne, and the newly-reconstructed cyborg AnyaThePurple plan to use the baby, as it is the "chosen one", for unknown purposes. Chapter 4 After Clary is transported to the infirmary because "her baby could come any moment", Alex goes to see Alec, who reveals he wanted to be Jace's first. Alex's attempt at comforting Alec soon turns into sex, because this is Alex we're talking about. In the afterglow, Alec says he loves Alex, which apparently surprises him. Meanwhile, however, the group led by Hodge, who has constructed several Anyas and revived WolfBloodRei as a "demon wolf", are marching on the Institute, planning to capture Clary before she gives birth to their chosen one. Chapter 5 The battle starts at the institute, with Alex, Alec, Bella and Jace on one side, and Isabelle, Tigeranne, Rei, the Anyas, Talys Alankil and Hodge on the other. Derek comes back on time to join the fight, but even then, it's not enough to turn the tide. However, the fighting is interrupted by the arrival of James, Laurent, Victoria and Angela. Chapter 6 The newcomers promptly leave and Alex is killed. After a long, nonsensical debate, Bella and Jace are suddenly together and Derek and Alec carry the dead Alex to the greenhouse, because, according to Derek, it counts as a "quest bed", which will bring Alex back from the dead. Chapter 7 Alex ascends to God Tier and has sex with Derek and Alec. Riveting. Category:True assassins never die!